20 More Efficient
by ALunarModule
Summary: OCxRainbow Dash fanfic. Directly tied with Lunas Savior.
1. Thunder

(Rainbow Dash)  
I was taking a nice nap up on a cloud, enjoying the weather. I had finished all my cloud clearing for the day and was resting up for my flight practice. It was a sunny day, and a few select clouds dotted the sky. Ponyville had been very quiet lately, and it was a nice change from the usual random events. Suddenly my nap was interrupted by a familiar voice.  
"Heeeey! Rainbow Dash! Mr. And Mrs. Cake are having a bake sale, so keep the sky clear of rainclouds, kay?!" I groaned and rolled over to see Pinkie Pie bouncing around at ground level.  
"Gotcha Pinkie!" I yelled before rolling back over and closing my eyes. Bad Idea. Her voice popped up behind my ear, startling me and causing me to fall off my resting spot. I only barely managed to pull myself out of the fall before hitting the ground. Next to Pinkie Pie on a pogo stick.  
"What Pinkie Pie?" I asked, knowing there was no point in being mad at her.  
"I said my Pinkie sense is tingling! Ear flop, hoof stomp, twitchy tail, hoof stomp, bouncy bounce, and google eyes!" She said performing the various bizarre motions.  
"Which means?" I asked nervously.  
"A new pony is coming today!" She said excitedly before bouncing off to who knows where.  
I flipped my mane out of my face and flew back up to my cloud.  
'New pony, huh? I sure hope they don't cramp my style.' I decided that I would save my practice for the new pony, so they could see the best flier in Equestria work her magic.  
Suddenly, a shift in wind pressure alerted me of a large band of storm clouds on the horizon.  
"Not on my watch!" I said before bolting towards the unruly clouds, leaving a rainbow in my wake. I felt something large barely miss my face, and a thunderclap immediately followed, causing me to veer off course. By the time I had regained balance, the storm clouds had vanished into thin air.  
"Huh" I said confused.  
"Weather is weird today."  
I headed home, deciding that I was to disoriented to practice today. I quickly made my way to my cloudhome, walking in.  
It had a rainbow fountain, and was so cool. I grabbed the copy of Daring Doo Twilight had lent me and read for a while.  
Eventually I heard Mayor Mares voice from down below, and curious as to what she was doing here, listened in.  
"Yes, there's an open airspace for a cloudhome, but it is lacking the, well, clouds! You wouldn't have anywhere to stay even if you buy one." I heard her say in her regular loud voice.  
I heard a distinct mumble before the familiar sound of a bag of bits being handed off. Based on the sound, I knew it was alot.  
"Alright, but don't hesitate to ask for a place to stay if you change your mind!" The Mayor said before I heard her hooves trotting off into the distance. I went over to the window, wondering what the newcomer looked like. Instead, I was greeted by a large storm cloud at the far end of Ponyville being shaped at a breakneck pace into what looked like a ridged dome. But what really shocked me about it was that every so often, a blue bolt of lightning would crest across the surface. It took up about four house spaces, so my suspicion about the amount of bits seemed to be correct.  
The end product was a jagged sphere with a large doorway in the middle, all atop a large storm cloud foundation. The sheer speed at which the cloud home had been made astounded me. It hat taken me a total of two hours to make my house, and this new pegasus had made one four times the size of mine in under an hour, without any clouds.  
I saw him land, a dark grey spec with a light grey mane. If I didn't know any better, I'd say he looked like he had been under Discords influence. He went inside, and I decided to meet my new neighbor at Pinkies inevitable party for him. I went back to my book, wondering how Daring Doo would get out of her current predicament. Eventually however, I fell asleep.

Stormcloud  
As I sat on my balcony in the late night, I noticed a house, nearly an exact opposite of mine, across the way. It was like a small palace, taking roots from the pegasus architecture of old. It was very small compared to my house however. My furniture had arrived this afternoon, so I was done unpacking. Really I had nothing left to do, but I had gotten a job in the weather team thanks to the mayor. It was easy to do, just clear all the clouds at about seven in the morning. I had warned her about the method I used for sky clearing, and she reassured me that it wouldn't be a problem. When I asked why, she said I would see when I met the other person I was supposed to work with on the job. I sighed and set my alarm for six in the morning before laying down and falling asleep.

Rainbow Dash  
I woke up to a shockwave of noise. I fell out of my bed, hitting my head on the floor. After a few swear words, I looked up at the time. It was seven o'clock, but I really didn't feel like clearing the sky today. I sighed before looking out my window to see an odd sight. The sky was clear! What, clouds have suddenly started clearing themselves? Unless Pinkie Pie was involved, this was not normal. Suddenly I saw a grey shape glide over to the new ponies house. Now, I'm not complaining that he did my job, but there are reasons that certain ponies do certain things. It would make me look bad if I wasn't the one clearing the clouds every morning. I decided to confront him about it, just to make sure he knew that there was no way he'd be able to outshine me. I flew over to his home and knocked on the door. I waited for quite some time before he opened it up.  
"Yes?" He asked in a quiet, yet somehow easily audible voice.  
"Um, Hi." I said awkwardly staring at the figure in front of me.  
"Is that all Miss-?" He asked, realizing he didn't know me. He was in for a shock, one of the mane six showing up at his door. Most ponies freaked out at first, but eventually realized that we were just like everypony else.  
"It's Rainbow Dash." I said, waiting for his shocked expression. Only it never came.  
"Huh. So what does the element of loyalty want with me?" He asked boredly. I was surprised he wasn't freaking out. I just stood there for a few seconds before I realized I had come to tell him that I had the morning shift.  
"Did you clear the clouds this morning?" I asked, trying to be polite.  
"Yes. Why?" He said sounding almost irritated. That made me mad. I didn't have to put up with his ego!  
"It's my job to clear the clouds each morning, so quit it!" I said returning the same tone back to him.  
"Oh, so you were the one supposed to help me clear the clouds half an hour ago?" He said with a smirk. I knew he was correct that I was supposed to clear the sky at seven, but he didn't have to steal my job!  
"I'm Stormcloud, your new co-worker. Mayor Mare hired me to clear any clouds in the sky at seven, and that's what I'm going to do. If you want to get up at the crack of dawn and make my job easier, please, be my guest." He said before he closed the door in my face. I stomped my hoof, deciding I should get some flying practice in.  
This new colt really got on my nerves. I took a large leap into the air, extending my wings to their full span. It was necessary to stretch before I was awesome. I angled my wings and took a wide bank looking at the many thatched roofs below me. This was why I loved flying. I felt free. Up here, nothing could hold me down. I went high into the clouds, gaining speed as I went. No one ever tells you, but if you go high enough, the sky gets gradually darker in the late day. Just looking up at the dark sky, thinking about stuff. I saw a dark shape moving, even higher than I was at a rather fast pace. Birds never flew this high up, so I new right then and there that something was up. I made a beeline fir the strange figure, and in response, I took a dive. I saw that it was a darkly colored pegasus, and I smirked, knowing I would be able to catch them. I stopped on a cloud, and used it to push off with all my strength. I went as fast as I could, which just happens to make a sonic rain boom. I saw the figure slowly get closer. Then out of no where, it took a needle nose dive at a 45 degree angle. We had learned about this in flight school. The Dead Man's Dive, a method of suicide which is designed to make you go faster than anypony had without it, even I had yet to reach its speed. No one had survived this method, as most ponies were liquified on contact. I stopped as ponies in both land and air watched in horror. About two hundred feet above the ground, the pegasus unfolded his wings, probably trying to stop his decent before it was too late. I expected his wings to be torn off, but instead a large band of thick black clouds slowed him enough to veer back to a straight path, still going at an incredible speed. Then he started doing something I knew all too well. He was using a technique of flying that was designed for quick bursts of speed, and as he left the clouds, a large bolt of electricity shot from him to them. Thats when I heard the noise that had irritated me all week. The thunderclap. And with that, the figure was shot into the distance, a shockwave following him. He had broken the sound barrier. I watched in awe as the ponies below cheered.  
I just made my way back to my own house in shock. My sonic rain-boom had been the only thing to break the sound barrier, at least I had thought so.  
'Am I really the best?' I thought sadly. I scolded myself for doubting myself. Of course I was the best! Even so, I wanted to meet this Stallion. I sat down on my bed, reading through my flight manuals to see about how fast he would have been going. Eventually I gave up, deciding I'd ask Twilight for some help.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
(Twilight)  
As I sat doing the calculations for Rainbow's alleged daredevil, I didn't believe how high the numbers were going for each factor that was added. The trick had obviously been thought out to an incredible extent. When I finished my math, I was shocked with the result.  
"Rainbow, wake up." I said, as she had fallen asleep reading the latest Daring Doo novel.  
"Huh? Wah?" Suddenly she sprung up, sending pillows flying in all directions.  
"Did you figure out if he beat my sonic rain-boom?" She asked urgently, her face close to mine.  
"You reach a higher speed than him." I said with reserve.  
"Yes! I'm still the best flier in all Equestria!" She said in the air, raising her front hooves up in victory.  
"But..." I said carefully, hoping she wouldn't freak out.  
"But what?" She said worriedly.  
"Overall, he will travel much faster than you." I said sheepishly. Her mouth was hanging open. I decided to explain why this was.  
"At the moment of your sonic rain-boom, your speed is unmatched. But after a few seconds you slow down, due to forces out of your control. He on the other hand, uses an extremely complicated maneuver to gain enough speed to allow him to force a sonic-boom, which he rides like a wave of sorts. His method allows him to fly with a very low air resistance while still maintaining a high velocity." I saw Rainbow Dash looking dazed, and went downstairs to grab a graph of their flight speeds at different intervals. When I got back however, she was gone.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
Hello my readers! In case you guys are wondering, this story directly relates with my other story- "Lunas Savior"  
Both Stormcloud and Tearheart are my OC's. If you wish to use them, ask me first. All other characters belong to their respective owners. If you would like your OC put in the story, I will gladly speak with you to get a better feel for them and put them where I believe they fit best. Please review! Your humble writer- ALunarModule.


	2. Cider

(Rainbow Dash)  
I flew away from Ponyville as fast as I could. I had to stay active, had to keep my mind off things. I could barely see Ponyville. I did a corkscrew straight up, twirling over and over, flexing each individual muscle as hard as I could.. I dove around the clouds, putting my emotions into my flight. I did loops and dives as I banked around. Finally I put 110% effort into a full on sonic rainboom. I felt the wind flowing through my mane as I shot through the air. Eventually I settled upon a cloud and started to cry. I don't know why what Twilight had said hurt me so muchbvv vvb. , it just had. I stayed crying on the cloud as the sun started to set. Suddenly a familiar voice aired from behind me.  
"Mind if I join you?" It asked. I recognized it as the new pegasus.  
"How long have you been watching me?" I asked angrily, trying to hide my face as I wiped my tears away.  
"Since you got here. You're a very talented flyer, easily one of the best in Equestria." He said as he touched down on the cloud next to me.  
I blushed, knowing he had seen me in my weakest moment.  
"Yeah, but I'm still not the best flier in all of Equestria." I said depressed. He laughed, and I felt anger raise up in me. Before I could release it however, he told me something.  
"In the end no one can be the best at anything. We each have our strengths and weaknesses, but the only way to reach perfection is by working together." He said as he sat down beside me. I was cautious of his friendly demeanor.  
"You better not tell anybody what you saw, or I will never forgive you for seeing it happen." I said begrudgingly.  
"You have my word." He stated.  
We just sat there for a while, watching the sun set. Then I realized I still did not know his name.  
"Um, hey, I never did get your name. And since you are going to be working with me, I figured, well you know..." I said blushing. I was only asking his name for hay's sake! Why was I so nervous?  
"It's Stormcloud." He said nonchalantly.  
"I should get going, I have to feed Velocity." He said before standing up. I wondered who Velocity was as he dove off the cloud, leaving me with a strange fuzzy feeling that I had never felt before. I realized that the sun had set and it was getting dark. I decided it was time for me to go home as well.

(Stormcloud)  
I had seen Rainbow Dash was very upset. I couldn't let her know that it was I who had bested her. Originally, I had planned on going for a leisure flight, but when I had seen the rainbow colored pegasus charging me at full speed, my adrenaline kicked in and urged me into a quick getaway. I knew that she would find out tomorrow morning, providing she woke up to do her job on time. I descended to my house, opening it to a very eager peregrine falcon. Her name was Velocity. I threw her some of the synthetic meat that was made of a mix of tofu, nuts, and a bunch of other strange foods. I went to my room, noticing a very tired looking Rainbow Dash staring out her window at me. She quickly pulled her head in, but I had seen her looking at me. I was curious as to what the mare had been doing, but I decided to save it for morning.

(Next Morning)-RD  
I woke up at 7:00 to the same thunderclap from before. I quickly jumped out of bed, not bothering to brush my mane. I got to the door as fast as I could, but all I found was Stormcloud going back inside his house. I was next to him in a few seconds, causing him to raise an eyebrow. Thats when I saw it. His cutie mark told me everything. It was a grey cloud, a bolt of lightning shooting from it. The one who beat me was Stormcloud. I stood there in shock for a while when he finally spoke up, sighing.  
"Would you like to come inside?" He asked humorously, causing me to blush.  
"Stop embarrassing me!" I said looking away.  
"Stop being so cute when your embarrassed!" He retorted, making me turn bright red.  
"Is that a yes?" He asked, opening the door for me to go in. I smiled at him and walked in.  
To say his house was big would be an understatement. I had been expecting such, but even the furniture looked like it cost a fortune.  
"Woah." I said astounded. The first room had large couches, a soda dispenser at a bar with more alcoholic beverages than you can count, and many various game tables ranging from pool to roulette. I felt intimidated both by the fact that he had invited he into his home, and by how expensive it all looked. He however did a running jump onto a couch.  
"Come on Dash, take a load off! You'd be amazed what a little R&R can do for your health!" I couldn't say I didn't agree, yet there was no way that a weather pony would have this much money. Hay, I was the head of the weather division and I had no where near this much money!  
"Um, hey Stormcloud?" I asked nervously.  
"Yeah?" He asked as he walked over to the bar.  
"If you don't mind me asking, how does a weatherpony afford all of this?" I asked hoping he wouldn't be offended.  
"Oh, being a weatherpony is just something to do. I have a few stock brokers in Manehatten that works for me. What would you like to drink?" He asked, grabbing two large glasses from under the counter.  
"Got any hard cider?" I asked a little too enthusiastically.  
"I've got three to choose from, but the biggest difference is in the alcohol content." He said as he put ice in each glass.  
"I'll take the strongest one, if you don't mind." I said heartily.  
"One of my favorites! (insert punny name here) it is then!" He pulled out a large flagon of cider and poured it into the glasses. I licked my lips in anticipation at the amazing stuff. I took a swig, coughing afterwords from the strength of it. He looked at me jokingly.  
"You don't have a very high alcohol tolerance, do you?" He said it more like a statement than a question. He was right, but I wouldn't admit it.  
"You want to test that theory?" I taunted, downing my whole glass.  
"Is that a challenge?" He said with a smirk, downing his glass as well.  
"Only if your willing to lose!" I countered.

(Stormcloud)  
I was carrying Rainbow Dash up to the guest room. She had passed out after a couple glasses. Her resolve had been strong, but with a slim figure like hers, alcohol works fast.  
'Whoa, slim figure?' I thought. I need to stop thinking like that. But even so, my thoughts wandered, and I eventually started to look at her. She was definitely attractive, and I admired her resolve too.  
I laid her down in the guests bed, smiling as she curled up under her wing. I pulled a blanket over her and walked out of the room.  
"Stormcloud?" Her drunken voice said softly. I walked over to the side of her bed.  
"Yes Rainbow?" I asked laughing a little.  
"I'm lonely." She said somewhat seductively. I rolled my eyes at her drunken state.  
"And what do you propose I do about that?" I asked, playing along.  
"I wanna *hic* cuddle." She said, a light blush on her cheeks. I sighed, knowing she'd be upset if I didn't comply. I laid down next to her and she wrapped her hooves around me. Her coat was so soft against mine as she rested her head on my shoulder. Before long she was asleep and lightly snoring, barely audible. I carefully snuck out of her room. While I didn't mind staying with her, I didn't want her to feel that I had taken advantage of her. I had had a great time, and hoped she had too. Although, I was pretty sure I would have to help her in the morning, she would have one hell of a hangover.

(Next Morning-RD)  
'Ugh, my head'  
I woke up with a class 10 headache. I couldn't even open my eyes it hurt so bad. I heard the sonic boom, and I knew that Stormcloud had, yet again, finished our job. Today I was grateful. The sonic boom intensified my headache however, and I went back to being miserable. The bed I was in was ver soft. I tried to remember where I was, and the headache got worse. All I remember was challenging Stormcloud to a drinking game, the rest was fuzzy. I heard my door open, and I attempted to open my eyes, only to groan.  
"Relax Dash, you passed out from drinking too much. You're still at my place." Stormclouds voice seemed so loud. After I thought a couple minutes, I remembered most of what had happened last night. Needless to say I was embarrassed by my actions, but for some reason I didn't regret them. Well, except for my massive hangover that is. I laid in bed until Stormcloud came up with a tray of daisies, chopped fruit, and Celery stalks.  
"Sorry." I managed to mumble.  
"Don't worry about it, I don't mind one bit." He said, pulling my covers up before placing the tray of food by my bedside. Suddenly I felt his forehead against mine, checking to see if I had a temperature. I looked at his face so close to mine, and I realized how badly I wanted this. So I kissed him.  
**-Cliffhanger Much?**


	3. Upbringings

(Stormcolud)  
I pulled back from the sudden pressure on my face. I opened my eyes to see a very distraught looking Rainbow Dash. She covered up her mouth in horror as I looked at her in shock.  
"I-I'm sorry! I don't know wha-" She started coughing mid sentence. I looked at her miserable state, and how much emotional turmoil she was in at the moment. I just sighed as I pulled the sheets higher onto her.  
"You need to rest, you should go back to sleep." I said before rubbing the side of my face against hers. She turned a deep red as I left the room.  
"Stormcloud?" She asked before I left the room.  
"Yeah Dash?" I replied as I looked over my shoulder.  
"Are you mad?" She asked nervously, causing me to chuckle .  
"No Dash, I'm not mad. Just get over this silly hangover so we can talk, ok?"  
"I'm not going to be able to sleep." She said worriedly, and her face had a look of pleading. I sighed, making my way over before laying next to her. She tried to hide her face by looking away, but I could tell she was smiling. We laid there for a few minutes, her pressed against me ever so lightly, breathing in and out, with an occasional wing twitch from her. Eventually I heard her light snores, and I knew she had drifted off. I carefully snuck out, closing the door behind me. I had to go out to Ponyville for supplies, and hopefully nobody there was extremely in the know about nobility. I had not mentioned to Rainbow Dash how I got the money for stock brokers in the first place. My father had started out in the lower middle class, with little hope of moving up dramatically in life. He was different though- instead of going to college, he started a small business. A local gang had been bothering him, as he lived in Detrot (like Detroit). He had done some detective work, and managed to find that the gang had a large weapons cache in a warehouse bordering an area owned by the Mafia. He tipped them off about the weapons cache, and the small gang had been straight up wiped out. By law of the street, the Mafia now controlled the newly purified area. They may be a gang, but the Mafia remembers who its friends are. My fathers business skyrocketed, due to the recent influx of grateful customers, and eventually he owned most of the neighborhood. He moved to Canterlot as his business' eventually began to run themselves. His life became a rather overused successes story, leaving out the Mafia. He met my mother at a formal ball, and she recognized him from the videos her college professor had shown them about the new age of business. You can infer the rest. I had gotten stocks for my 18th birthday present, and my father had given me connections with some amazing stock brokers. Before long, I had moved to Ponyville, and now here I was, a millionaire at the age of 21. So needless to say I was somewhat famous due to my fathers standings. I grabbed a pair of sunglasses before I left with a bag of bits tied around my neck, and a saddlebag to carry what I bought in. I had bought a rather large complex in the area to open up a winery of sorts. It had an extremely large cellar, and I had bought most of the alcoholic drinks from the Mafia to help keep family ties strong. The shipment was supposed to arrive in a few days. I had been asked by one of my fathers associates to see if I could set up deals with the owner of sweet apple acres to buy a large shipment of their apple cider. Apparently is was the best in all Equestria, and ponies made lines longer than the eye could see just to get a single mug. He was willing to pay handsomely, 500 bits a keg. I decided thats where I would go first. I also noted that I should make my own order also, separate of the 50 kegs the acquaintance had wanted. I left my house, locking the door as I left. I could see a huge plot of land, covered in apple tree's. That had to be the place. I flew above the clouds, staying as inconspicuous as possible.  
Before long, I saw a barn with a two story house next to it. I landed at the entrance, next to a wooden sign mounted on two posts that said 'Sweet Apple Acres'.  
I walked up to the barn, looking for someone to talk to. An orange earth pony approached me with a friendly smile.  
"Hi there, an' welcome to Sweet Apple Acres! My name's Applejack, what can I do ya for?" She said in a thick southern accent.  
"Hello Applejack, my name's Stormcloud, and I have two things to talk about, both involving your  
apple cider." I said, trying to sound professional.  
"Well, I don't know, Granny is awful protective when it comes to that subject, and if you're here for the recipe, it is a no. Keeping that in mind, what did you want to talk about?" She asked cautiously. I inwardly sighed, knowing that this might be harder than I thought.  
"I am here for a business partner who is arriving in a few days. He is bringing me a large shipment of assorted drinks, and was hoping to go back with around 50 kegs of your cider." Her face looked apologetic.  
"Well I'm sorry partner, but we only make the cider a few times a year, due to the amount of effort that has to be put into it." I decided to give her a nudge in the right direction by hinting at what she was passing up.  
"Oh that's a shame, I guess he'll have to go back to Detrot empty handed then. She looked at me in realization. Anyone that made hard cider, wines, or any form of alcoholic drinks knew that the only people selling alcohol in Detrot were mobsters. She seemed to be thinking of a way to re-consider without seeming desperate, as it would be bad for the price negotiation if she seemed to be.  
"All the way from Detrot, huh? Well, I guess, but only if he's got the bits. I can't just go making these kinds of exceptions for anypony, ya hear?" I nodded, and we negotiated a price, eventually settling on 135 bits a keg. I had done very well, and I knew the buyer would be happy. On my way out, three little fillies ran into me.  
"Ow!" The one who had ran into me had a yellow coat and a red mane with a large bow tie in it. The other two skidded to a halt behind her.  
"Oops, sorry mister." The yellow one said embarrassed.  
"Hey what's up with your saddlebag?" The commentator was an orange pegasus with tiny wings. I looked at my saddlebags, realizing the orange one was right. My saddlebags were in terrible condition.  
"It appears I need a new saddlebag." I said surprised, causing a white unicorn to jump into the air with a gasp.  
"You can buy them from Rarity at the Crystal Boutique!" She said enthusiastically.  
"I'm new here, do you mind pointing me in the right direction?" I asked, laughing at their energy.  
"Maybe we can find our cutie marks in tour guides!" The yellow filly said before they dragged me off.

(10 minutes later)  
I stood at the door of an extravagantly ornamented building, the three 'Cutie Mark Crusaders', as I had learned they were called jumped up and down near me. The door opened to a white mare with an expertly cut mane.  
"Hello and welcome to Carousel Boutique, where-" suddenly a shocked look came over her face.  
"My goodness! I hope your here to buy new saddlebags my dear!" She said in a posh accent.  
"Actually yes, I was. These three here were kind enough to escort me here!" I said laughing. I looked behind me but they had ran off already.  
"Here, come inside. I am Rarity, what would be your name?" She asked, leading me inside. I waited until the door was closed to answer.  
"My name is Stormcloud, it's a pleasure to meet you Rarity." I said, making her freeze. She looked over at me in surprise.  
"Wait, Stormcloud, the son of-" I interrupted her before she could finish.  
"Yes, that is me. If you don't mind, would you mind not telling anyone? Your the first person to notice, and I'd prefer to keep it that way." I said pleadingly.  
"Why of course! Now lets get your measurements!" She said happily.

(2 hours later)  
I put the saddlebags on, and they fit perfectly.  
"How much do I owe you?" I asked, grabbing the bag around my neck.  
"Oh don't worry about it. I'm more than happy to help somepony else out once in a while !"  
I tried to get her to change her mind, but she insisted.  
"Is there anything I can do to help you then?" I asked hopefully. She looked deep in thought before she smiled.  
"Actually, yes! You see, a friend of mine, Rainbow Dash, lives in a cloudhome. Now being a unicorn, I can't deliver this to her." She said levitating a package into my saddlebag.  
"You know Rainbow Dash?" I asked laughing.  
"Yes, why? Is that funny?" She asked confused.  
"No, its just she's at my place right now. She challenged me to a drinking game!" I said, causing us both to laugh.  
"I remember when she challenged Applejack to one of those! She was so hung over she couldn't fly home the next day!" She said smiling.  
"Yep, sounds about right." I said before leaving.

**-A/N hey guys, I just wanted to let you know that I read everything you guys send me, and all your thoughts are appreciated. Anons can comment on my story, just so you guys are aware.**

**- Your humble writer, ALunarModule**


End file.
